Rems, ¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí?
by ShowGirl92
Summary: One Shot. Slash  relación chico/chico  muy light  nada explícito  y algo dulzón. Remus reflexiona sobre la relación que mantiene con Harry Potter


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. No obtengo beneficio económico con esto.

Slash muy light. Pareja: Harry/Remus

Mi primer fic. Espero que os guste.

* * *

-Rems, ¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí, Harry?

-Si.

-...

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Llevábamos ya varios meses viéndonos, después de todo el sentimiento de pérdida fue fuerte, ambos queríamos a Sirius y no podíamos creer que no volvería. Estábamos tu y yo solos. Apartados de todos, sin nadie que comprendiera nuestro dolor. Te amaba, Harry. Te amaba como un padre amaría al hijo que nunca pudo tener. Por eso me acerqué a ti. Antes de su muerte ya nos queríamos, pero su pérdida reforzó el vínculo que nos unía. Te necesitaba para sobrellevar el dolor. Tu me necesitabas para soportar el tuyo.

La vida es dura, Harry. Nosotros dos lo sabemos mejor que nadie, creo que por eso nos entendemos tan bien entre nosotros. Somos tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes. Ambos hemos sufrido tanto... Pero al mismo tiempo son dolores tan diferentes...

Siempre te quise, siempre. Desde el momento en el que supe que Lily y James serían padres. No fue fácil decirles adiós a ellos. No fue fácil decirte adiós a ti. Pasaron doce años antes de que pudiera verte otra vez. Y fue duro. No sabes cuanto. Verte en aquel vagón, a mi lado, y no poder decirte lo que tus padres significaban para mi, lo que tu eras para mi. Lo que seguías siendo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sin verte. No tenía derecho alguno a decirlo. No me dejaron cuidarte. ¿Quién diablos era yo para entrometerme en tu vida? Nadie. Y eso me dolía como no puedes llegar a imaginar. Estaría allí para ti, por supuesto. Pero como profesor. No como amigo, como padre.

Así llegamos a un final de curso en el que nos enteramos de ciertas verdades. Y yo me fui. Y por alguna extraña razón que nunca llegaré a comprender, tu me querías en tu vida. Me apreciabas. Incluso me atrevería a pensar que me tenias cierto cariño. Y un día me llegó una carta tuya. Y yo te respondí. Fue la primera de muchas. Fue el comienzo de algo. No sabría con seguridad el qué. Pero fuimos conociéndonos mejor. Ya éramos amigos. Yo no podía ser más feliz, o al menos no lo creí posible. Nos vimos algunas veces después de aquello. No tantas como quisiéramos, cierto. Para mi era suficiente.

Jamás llegaré a comprender como sucedió todo. Como empecé a quererte de otro modo. Algo más intenso. Menos fraternal. Aún más imposible me resulta entender cómo llegaste tu a quererme a mi. A pesar de que no tenía nada que ofrecerte. A pesar de ser un hombre lobo. A pesar de ser mayor que tu. No pretendo comprenderlo. Me basta con saber que es cierto. Me basta con saber que ahora, verdaderamente mi vida es perfecta a pesar de todos los problemas que pueda tener. Porque ahora tu eres mi vida. No puedo pedir nada más.

Realmente me quieres. Me amas. Cada vez que lo pienso, cada vez que me lo dices, mi mente me dice que no es posible. No puedo tener tanta suerte. Pero cada día que pasa y te sigo viendo a mi lado lo confirma. Solo espero que este sueño no acabe nunca. Pero si acabase, seguiría aquí para ti. A pesar de todo. Siempre. Porque tu eres mi vida.

Ahora vivimos juntos. Eres todo para mi. Pequeños detalles cotidianos, como tu cepillo de dientes en el baño, me recuerdan que realmente estas aquí. Te amo Harry Potter. Amo tu inocencia. Amo tu valentía. Amo tu gran corazón, que me ama a mi. Amo tu desorden. Amo tu alegría de vivir. Amo tus ronquidos en la noche, porque me recuerdan que has elegido estar conmigo, a pesar de que podrías estar en cualquier otro lado. Con cualquier otro. Pero me escogiste a mi, y mi corazón sigue temblando de emoción cada vez que me miras. Cada vez que dices mi nombre.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Rems, ¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí, Harry?

-Si.

-...

-Demasiado complicado, ¿verdad?

-Si, Harry. Ha sido un camino dificil, pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Yo tampoco, Rems, yo tampoco.

* * *

Bien, aquí acaba este fic. No descarto una continuación, si la inspiración me encuentra...

¿Que os a parecido? ¿Algún review? ^^


End file.
